palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Guyver Bio Booster Armor Unit:
Guyver Bio-Booster Armor' 'Rifts: '''Guyver Bio-Booster Armor: ' The Guyver is a powerful symbiotic organism that transforms the host into a virtually unstoppable Juggernaut. Once the symbiot bonds with the host it’s all but imposable to remove the control metal in the forehead of the guyver regulates the power of the unit. If it is removed or damaged the host is eaten alive by the unit. The controle metal how ever can completely regenerate the host after several hours. To begine with role up a basic character preferably human or then for the characters Bio-Boosted form use the below information to alter the stats for the new form. When your done you’d have your hosts stats, then you’ll have a second set of stats for “hen the character is Bio-Boosted. First of all role up a normal character preferably human, and take care of all or their skills and stuff. Then below are all the changes that take place when the character transforms. Also the characters PPE score will be different now. Attributes: IQ/ME/MA- use the host’s, The rest are bonuses to the host’s original scores: ''Out Of Armor Form: '' P.S.: +2D4 P.P.: +1D4 P.E.: +1D6 H.P.: +1D4x10 S.D.C.: +1D4x100 or MDC PE+1D4/Lv Only MDC in human form on rifts earth ''In Armor Form: '' P.S.: +5d6+10 P.P.: +2d6 P.E.: +3d6 P.B.: -10 SPEED: 2d6x10 All physical stats that were listed are supernatural, except for PB. Roll these only once. Size: add a foot to the height of the host. Weight: add about 500 extra lbs. MDC by Location: Head: 1/7 host M.D.C. +700+2d10x10 +2d10x10 per level. Arms (2): 1/7 host M.D.C. +900+2d10x10 +2d10x10 per level. Legs (2): 1/7 host M.D.C. +110 +2d10+5 +2d10+5per level. Main Body: 1/7 Host M.D.C. +240+2d10, +1d10+5 per level. Control Metal: 1/7 Host M.D.C. +3,000 +2d10 per level. (Inactive Unit) Main Body: 360 Control Metal: 200 can only be damaged by a critical hit, 20 on a 1d20. For every 15 points of damage done while it is in the inactive state reduce its active state MDC by 120 points permanently. If the control metal hits at 0 MDC it will crack, The Guyver will loose its ability to regenerate from the control metal, and its mega smasher is half as strong as it should be. Horror Factor: l0+1d4 PPE: The unit doubles what the host has. The host gains ld6xl0+10, +3d6x10 per level for their base. In guyver form the amount is tripled (take base amount of PPE and x3 for PPE rating while in guyver form). ISP: ISP is used to call the armor form the dimension where it waits to be called. The character has 3d6+l0 ISP and they gain 3d6 every level. It takes 15 ISP to call the guyver armor. Average Life Span: The life span of the host, and the unit is unknown. Its possible that their life span if virtually unlimited do to the symbiotes regenerative abilities. The host never appears to have ever aged since the day they got the guyver unit. If they were 25 when they bonded with the unit then they will always look 25. For game purposes add 3d6x100 to thier life span. Natural Abilities: The guyver unit has multiple abilities that it grants the host when in bio boosted form. The character cannot be surprised, and knows where anything living is at, that is if it’s humanoid. In the guyver form the character can survive in any climate, atmosphere, or conditions. The guyver provides full environmental capabilities, like breathing water, or gas with no problem. Also the guyver provides full optics, as well as telepathic communication between guyvers only at no ISP cost. 1. Regeneration: The character is capable of healing and regenerating from any type of wound or injury. This is only in the Bio-Boosted form. This ability also most likely retards or stops the aging process of the host. Regenerates at a rate: of ld10xl0 per minute/hit auto takes no actions. The host cannot have any cybernetics since the guyver unit will regenerate the hosts body at the same rate that it heals itself but this is only in the transformed state. Limbs regenerate at a rate of 1 inch per minute. The character can regenerate from the control metal if their entire body is destroyed; the rate is 1 inch per minute as well. The character can pretty much survive any type of wound. The control metal will also regenerate so long as it was not damaged while it was in the inactive state. 2. Dimensional Shift: This power only occurs when the character transforms into the guyver form. The blast radius is about l0ft. The kinetic energy damage from it is 6d6x10 MDC! The PPE cost to transform is 0 PPE. Instead it requires ISP. It takes 15 ISP to call the guyver. 3. Sensors: This power comes in the form of the large 2 orbs in the top of the guyvers head. These orbs move back and forth every so often when they detect movement. With these the Guyver can tell how many people or things inhabit a building, as well as their exact positions. This clairvoyance like ability has a range of a 3000ft area. Effectively the Guyver is immune to surprise attacks, and gains a +6 to dodge and parry. The guyver can detect the exact positions of beings who are invisible. Weapon Systems 1. Mega-Smasher: This is the ultimate weapon of the unit. The weapon destroys things at the atomic level. When someone is hit with this they cannot regenerate, or heal at the same rate as they normally would. The regeneration time is cut down to 1/4 the time it once was. Damage is 2d10x100 MD per cannon! There are 4 cannons. 1 on the right side of the chest, and another on the left side, also 1 on the right hand and another on the left hand. The character has to pull open the chest covering armor to use these. Range is 10 miles, and you get only 2 or 4 shots per every 10 minutes. This weapon is at a +6 to hit. The blast is huge and difficult to get out of the way. This weapon is at a +10 to strike The PPE cost to fire the Mega-Smasher is 50 PPE per cannon per shot. A double, will do 4dl0x100 or combined blast will do 8dl0x100 MDC. 2. Sonic Swords: These are some rather nice weapons. They work along the same lines of other vibro-weapons but they are desiddti4ifferent since they are organic. In the inactive state they are vibro-weapons, but they are decidedly different since they are organic. In the inactive state they are small spike like protrusions about 2 inches from the joint on the back of the lower half of the arm. There are either 1 to 3 blades per arm. Each blade is about 2ft long when extended and they give off a low hum, and a glow. Damage is: 1d6x10 MDC for a single, and 1d6x10x2 MDC and 1d6x10x3 for a double blade. The characters numbers of attacks are equal to their hand to hand rating. The PPE cost to activate the sword(s) is 5 PPE for unlimited use. 3. Infra-Laser: This weapon is an incredible accurate laser. The laser is emitted from a small green orb that overlaps the control metal in the forehead. The laser is green in color. Although it’s not very powerful it is incredibly accurate. It is also fired as a reflex action by the control metal when it is threatened. Damage is 1d6x10 MD the range is about 1000 ft. The number of attacks you get is equal to your hand to hand rating. This weapon is at a +10 to strike. It costs 6 PPE per shot fired. 4. Sonic Disruptors: The sonic disruptors are made up of 2 or 3 small orbs the are situated about were the mouth would be. When the weapon is activated it emits a sonic wave that is devastating. Luckily the wave is directional; it only goes in the direction that the character is looking. Damage for the weapon is 2d10x10 MD. The range is about 10 to 120ft. anything beyond that is unaffected unless they have sensitive hearing. If they do give them the appropriate amount of damage for hearing a high pitched damaging sound. Those that are hit by the weapon are also deaf for about 1d6x10 hours. This weapon is at a +10 to strike. It takes 10 PPE to use this weapon once. 5. Gravity Grobe: This baseball shaped orb at belly button level allows the character to control gravitational forces around themselves. This allows the character to fly at speeds of about 320 mph and create some nifty gravity affects. These affects are things like creating a gravity shield and creating gravity cannon. The gravity shield blocks 2000 MDC and the cannon, which work in the same way as Ryu’s Hadoken, does about 6d6x10 MD. Only the Guyvers Mega-smasher rivals this weapon. This power can also be used to make the character heavier or practically unmovable. For every turn spent on using the power in this way the character the character seemingly gains about 2 tons in weight and they are able to stand up right just fine as well as move. This is a devastating application of the power to use if you’re jumping on top of someone. It costs 15 PPE to use any application of this weapon for 1 minute except the gravity cannon which costs 20 PPE. Also automatically the character has Hand to Hand: Martial Arts or 1 N&SS martial arts form of choice including exclusive and they get an extra attack. Bonuses to the Characters Normal Form: After bonding with the guyver the characters physical being is greatly altered. They are still human, on the outside, but they genetically are no longer human. After determining all of the characters HP and SDC, double each rating. The characters gains 3d6 HP per level and 4d6 SDC per level. The character does not suffer from the effects of aging, and is thus unaffected by spells and powers that affect the characters aging process. The character can not be turned into any type of undead, and the undead take 2d6 MDC unhealable, per round that they spend trying to drink his blood, if they can. In guyver form double the damage If a host has less than 25% of its HP, the armor will regenerate it at the rate of 20 HP per round until HP is at %25 or higher. Once this occurs, a Guyver can defend itself, and it will regenerate the host at 10 HP / MDC / SDC per round. When the host has completely regenerated, the armor will begin to regenerate at 10 MDC per minute in combat, or 20 MDC out of combat. Note that if the host was below 0 HP, during this time the host is treated as dead, and the Guyver will be in self-defense mode until the host fully regenerates. Also note that the armor cannot be removed until the host has been fully restored to health (no matter how long he must rest afterwards). If the host has any injuries when the Guyver is summoned, each injury is considered stabilized until it is regenerated (e.g. all bleeding stops, the host is no longer in shock, broken bones are set, etc.), and any toxins or foreign bodies present in the host at the moment of activation are neutralized until they become purged from its system. Equipment: The character can start with any type of equipment that they want. I do suggest that you stay away from bulky power armor and robot vehicles. The act of transforming will destroy the vehical, or at least the insides. Also any bulky equipment items, weapons, and armor will need to be removed before the character transforms, or they will also be destroyed. Normal body armor is ok, but nothing really bulky. Environmental body armors are ok to have but the helmets and anything else that is bulky will need to be removed. If the character is killed while in their Guyver form and they regenerate form the control metal they will be stark naked when they exit out of the guyver form. A friend or companion should be near by with some clothes. Draw Backs and Weaknesses: One drawback to being a guyver is that while in guyver form you cannot make use of any MDC that you would get from the body armor that you are wearing. TIME LIMIT ;The Guyver can use the armor as long as he or she wishes, but once the armor is deactivated, he or she must rest for the number of rounds spent in the armor minus his P.E. statistic. Another drawback is that the character is now considered a D-bee. A genetic test will show that the character is no longer human. The character, while in guyver form, cannot regenerate from wounds inflicted by acids. The acid must be washed off first before the character can start to heal and regenerate, but the time to heal is quadrupled. (Note that some acids have a limited life span when exposed to the air, in this case regeneration begins as soon as the acid is done “drying out”) Then there is the guyvers berserker rage. When the character suffers enough damage to kill the character, in guyver form the character blacks out, but the guyver is still awake. In this rage mode the guyver can fight with every weapon system, and can take up to the characters normal max HP rating doubled in extra mega-damage. The guyver will attack anything that it considers a threat or that comes within 15ft of it. The guyver will continue to attack until the opponent falls to the ground. The guyvers eyes will turn blood red when in this mode. Also it will remain in this mode until the damage done to it is healed back to above 20 in the main body, or head, or until severed body parts are regenerated. Last of all there is the small mater of the control metal. The control metal can only really be damaged in the inactive state. If damaged while it’s in the inactive state and it bonds with the host it will still grant the character almost everything, but the suffer some penalties (see above under the control metals inactive state), and every 4 minutes of remaining in the guyver font the character will be raked with extreme pain and will lose all actions for 1 round. If the control metal is struck it will also spell some problems for the Guyver. First off a being must have a PS of over 40 in order to do damage to it, or they must be able to do 50 points of damage to it in a single hit. If it is hit the character is reduced to 1 action, and is at a -4 to hit, dodge and parry, for that melee. After that they have recovered from the shock, but are at a -2 to strike, parry and dodge for 1 round before they are back to normal again. If the control metal is reduced to 0-10 MDC it is not destroyed, and it can be forcefully removed by a grab attack, they must again have a PS of 40 or higher in order to rip it out. At 0 MDC on a hit of 16-20 the Control metal will fly out of the Guyvers head. The armor can still be retracted to prevent this, there is a 20% chance of the armor doing this on its own for its own protection, but only when it is safe to, it will not betray its host so long as the control metal is there. If the control metal is removed the Guyver begins to melt, it will also at this time instantly go berserk and attack the last thing that hurt it, until the Guyver is no more. it takes the characters PE in melees for it to dissolve into a pile of goo, and then evaporate. But remember the Guyver can still regenerate from the control metal. There is also a 10% chance that if a body part is cut off that it will turn into a monstrous bio-creature that can shift into a human form that looks exactly like the host, but incapable of speech, or rational thought. It will then set out to find the true Guyver form which it was removed from, defeat it and absorb it, the control metal will not let this happen, it will absorb the creature, (destroying it), as soon as it, or the character gets a good hold of it. The creature will do nothing until the character bio-boosts. Cybernetics: The character can no longer physically accept them. When they transform, the cybernetics and or bionics are forcefully ejected from the characters body no matter where they are at. After the guyver regenerates the damage done to the host body the host will be back to normal, with everything that was missing back. '''Guyver Module Control: Perhaps the greatest drawback of the Guyver series is that should the host mind be rendered unconscious, killed, or otherwise unable to control the armor mentally, the Module control system will immediately kick in to safeguard the host and unit. The Module will abandon friend and commander alike to spirit itself away at the fastest pace possible from the fight, searching for a place where no one else is. There, it will go into a mild state of dormancy while the module attempts to correct the situation of it's host's incapacitation. Until the host regains control, it will regard any aggressive entity as hostile and seek to eliminate them from the immediate area by whatever means necessary. Friends are not recognized in this state, and over eager attempts may set the Guyver into a frenetic killing machine. Guyvers who are locked under the modules control will receive a warning that the host is incapacitated The suit will ask for an identity word from the communication Guyver, one the host would use to identify the guyver as an ally. If the word matches, the Controlled guyver will follow any commands issued by the other that do not violate it's host's safety. In this state, a non guyver psychic may attempt to establish a telepathic connection to the Module, ordering it as a Guyver would. The Telepathy however offers no clue as to the state of the host or the deeper mind(if there is one) of the module. Regardless of who attempts the connection, two failed attempts at the passcode will provoke a lethal reaction. W.P. Gravity Cannon W.P. Mega wave Cannon Zero Gravity Combat Elite Space Movement Zero Gravity +5% New Skill: Sculptured Meditation: Base skill 30% +4% per level of experience. Sculptured Meditation is the process of altering and adding to the Guyver's capabilities. The control metal that governs the armor has the power to enhance or modify the armor, improving it's weapons, fortifying it's armor or even developing new abilities. However, these abilities must be understood and created by the host mind. By entering a deep meditative trance, the host can build these abilities in conjunction with the control metal. However, the process is never simple or quick. The more dramatic the change, the more difficult it becomes, or the longer it takes. Further, the change is not something that can be picked up later. Once the host begins meditation, he cannot stop until it is completed. Whatever effect the end result of the check will create, the GM assigns a penalty to the skill. Something as simple as a forearm claw is perhaps -10% difficulty, while envisioning the dreaded Gigas Guyver is -70%. Every day the character spends in meditation adds +2% to his skill check. The character may meditate longer than the penalty to improve their chances of success, but once the length of time is decided on, it cannot be changed, nor can the character achieve a higher skill than 98% after penalty in meditation. At the end of the meditation time, the skill check is made. If successful, the next time the armor is called, the alteration will be present. If it fails, it does not. The character may try again and again to create an effect, but thye must start from scratch each time to uncover what went wrong. Beyond these skills, the character must either find a teacher for skills that he desires, or continue using the skills according to his O.C.C. Guyver Hosts do not have a set of skills because there are no real organizations that teach how to exhort the maximum capabilities of the control module http://www.geocities.com/sean_ropp/Guyver_RlFTS.html Category:Armor Gear Category:Weapons Gear Category:Tech Gear Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races